In many food service establishments, and particularly convenience stores and fast food restaurants, condiments, salad dressings and related types of foods are provided on a self-service basis. Often condiments, such as ketchup or mustard, are made available in individually sealed portion packs containing premeasured portions of the condiment. Containers of the portion packs are generally located at self-service counters where patrons may take as many portion packs as needed. Since the portion packs are not typically metered from a dispenser, many patrons simply grab a handful of the portion packs. This leads to undue waste and expense.
As an alternative to portion packs, many food service establishments employ bulk storage containers to dispense the requisite condiments and salad dressings. In still other establishments, the bulk storage dispensers are employed to supplement the portion packs.
Since it is often necessary to refrigerate various salad dressings or condiments, such as mayonnaise, conventional food dispensers often employ ice storage containers to control the temperature of the food. The use of ice to maintain temperature control is not always satisfactory. One of the major problems is that the ice in the food dispenser must be replaced relatively often to maintain proper temperature control. Another problem is that in handling ice, water spillage and leakage may also occur. Since self-service condiment dispensers are often used in areas of relatively high patron traffic, water spillage or leakage from the melting ice in the dispenser poses a significant problem, particularly if the water leaks or spills onto the floor surrounding the dispenser.
Another significant drawback with conventional food dispensers is the lack of versatility in accommodating both portion packs and bulk storage containers. With conventional systems, entirely separate dispensing units are required for use with bulk storage containers and with portion packs. The use of separate dispensing units, however, is not only expensive but it is also extremely inefficient. Separate dispensing units required additional maintenance, as well as additional counter space, which is often not readily available.
Since there are often seasonal fluctuations in the types of food which are sold, the capability of employing a single food dispenser which can be used with either bulk storage food containers or portion packs is certainly desirable. In accordance with the present invention, a unique temperature-controlled food dispenser is provided which accommodates selected combinations of bulk storage and portion pack dispensing containers. The food dispenser of the present invention is electrically powered to provide the desired temperature control and is extremely versatile in application. The food dispenser in accordance with the present invention may be readily used with either bulk storage containers or portion packs, or even a selected combination of such dispensing containers, in order to accommodate fluctuations in the demand for various types of food or condiments.
In order to minimize the effort and time required for clean-up, disposable bulk storage and portion pack dispensing containers may be utilized with the dispenser in accordance with the present invention. By utilizing disposable dispensing containers, an empty dispensing container may simply be discarded and replaced with a fresh dispensing container. As such, the need to clean empty dispensing containers is alleviated, therefore reducing labor costs. Further, the possibility of food spoilage or contamination caused by improper cleaning and suitable temperature control is also eliminated.